BLIND LOVE
by Nakashima Kokoromiru
Summary: Summary : Ketika keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Ketika keduanya merasa sama-sama menderita. Ketika keduanya mengorbankan kekurangannya. Dan ketika keduanya terbutakan oleh CINTA. Characters : Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha. Pair : SasuSaku, SasuHina. Warning : Chara menderita, AU, melankolis, OOC, Typos dll..


**BLIND LOVE**

**Summary : Ketika keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Ketika keduanya merasa sama-sama menderita. Ketika keduanya mengorbankan kekurangannya. Dan ketika keduanya terbutakan oleh CINTA.**

**Characters : Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Pair : SasuSaku, SasuHina.**

**Warning : Chara menderita, AU, melankolis, OOC, Typos dll..**

**xxXXxx**

Aku Sakura Haruno, aku hidup bersama adik tiriku yang buta, Hinata Hyuuga. Kami berdua kakak adik yang akur, walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung. Setiap hari kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku bagaikan mata untuknya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan.

Hinata duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA di sekolah luar biasa dekat sekolahku. Dia adalah salah satu murid terpintar. Satu hal yang sangat aku banggakan dan aku kagumi dari adikku; Semangat dan kegigihannya. Dia tak pernah putus asa, walau kekurangannya menghalangi. Dia seolah-olah tuli akan orang-orang yang membicarakan dan megolok-olokkannya. Dia adalah gadis yang tegar.

Sedangkan aku, mungkin aku adalah gadis yang nyaris sempurna dimata orang. Walau orangtuaku sudah tiada, aku pun adalah seorang gadis yang mandiri. Cukup pintar juga, aku meraih peringkat 4 Paralel di sekolahku. Semuanya nyaris begitu sempurna. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam aku adalah gadis pengecut dan jahat. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja.

Semuanya gara-gara Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang aku sukai, tidak lebih tepatnya aku cintai, sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

**xxXXxx**

Sore ini aku hanya duduk-duduk di atas kursi sofa empuk kesayangan ayahku di ruang tamu. Sambil menonton drama kesukaanku di televisi, dan menyesapi aroma ayahku yang masih saja belum hilang dari sofa biru itu, meskipun beliau sudah tidak lagi menggunakannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Hari ini aku tidak menjemput Hinata seperti biasanya. Aku pulang lebih cepat dan Hinata pun bilang bahwa dia akan pulang bersama kekasih barunya. Aku sungguh penasaran, siapa orang yang berhasil mengambil hati adikku? Sudah dipastikan dia orang yang baik dan mau menerima Hinata apa adanya dia. Aku ingin adikku cepat-cepat pulang, agar aku bisa secepat mungkin mendengarkan kisah bahagia secara langsung dari mulutnya.

Aku begitu senang ketika adikku itu menceritakan hal-hal yang menggembirakan kepadaku, matanya seolah-olah memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan. Aku benci ketika melihat adikku duduk murung dengan pandangannya yang kosong, seolah-olah memperlihatkan kekurangan fisiknya. Dan aku lebih membenci lagi apabila mata lavendernya menguap dan meneteskan butiran embunnya. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku. SANGAT.

Setidaknya itu yang aku lamunkan sebelum lamunan itu terpecah tatkala aku mendengar bunyi bel rumahku. Itu pasti Hinata. Aku bangkit dari sofa biruku dan meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi aku gunakan untuk menghilangkan hawa panas di ruangan ini. Segera aku menuju pintu depan, dan membukanya.

"Kakak, aku pulang!" seru Hinata sambil mencari-cari tubuhku yang masih mematung di depannya.

Aku tak bisa merespon Hinata, jadi kubiarkan dia meraih tubuhku sendiri dan memelukku. Otakku seolah mengolah apa yang aku lihat saat itu.

Merasa tak ada respon, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya padaku, "Hei, kak.. kau ini kenapa? Kak Sasuke.. perkenalkan ini kakakku.."

Jelas Sasuke menghampiriku yang masih mematung, lalu mengerukan keningnya, "Kau.. Sakura Haruno, 'kan? Jadi selama ini kau adalah kakak dari pacarku?"

Serasa ototku melemas, aku tak percaya.. Sasuke yang terlalu aku puja, adalah kekasih adikku sendiri.

**xxXXxx**

Sejak hari itu, aku sedikit menjauh dari adikku. Entah kenapa, mungkin aku sedikit cemburu. Aku tak pernah lagi mengantar dan menjemput Hinata, karena setiap hari Sasuke akan datang kerumah kami untuk mengurus Hinata. Cih, seperti pelayan pribadi saja.

Namun semua itu ada sisi keuntungannya juga, intensitas aku bertemu Sasuke pun semakin banyak, hampir setiap hari kerumah, dan sering satu kelompok denganku, membuat cintaku padanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti, perasaan ini tidak akan bisa terbendung lagi.

Benar, hari ini aku sudah merasakan perasaan yang membuncah itu. Saat ini aku dan Sasuke mendapat giliran piket. Bila ditanya kenapa aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama, jawabannya adalah karena namaku dan Sasuke sama-sama berawalan 'S', sehingga nomor absen kami pun juga berdekatan.

Saat ini kami hanya berdua dikelas. Menuju kelulusan sekolah, akhir-akhir ini seisi ruangan begitu kotor karena tingkah laku murud-murid yang sedang stress memikirkan ujian. Sejam lamanya kami berberes-beres sembari bercanda. Dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar menginginkan seluruh hidupku untuk selalu merasa bahagia seperti ini. Senyum merekah dari bibirku.

"Sakura, Hinata itu... apakah dia pernah punya pacar sebelum aku?" tanya Sasuke.

Seketika senyumku menghilang, aku benci ada nama orang lain terucap dari mulut Sasuke ketika dia sedang bersamaku. Apalagi nama HINATA. Aku hanya ingin dia mengucapkan namaku. Hanya NAMAKU!.

Aku sudah merasa panas, namun aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri, "Kamu pacar pertamanya.. Ah, Sasuke.. lihat! Langitnya sungguh indah, berwarna biru kevioletan.." jawabku sambil mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menghampiriku yang menghadap kearah luar jendela, "Iya, indaaah sekali, aku jadi teringat dengan mata adikmu.."

Aku benar-benar sudah dibutakan olehnya. Kudorong bahu Sasuke hingga ia terjungkal.

Sasuke yang kaget berusaha bangkit kembali dan memasang wajah bingungnya, "Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau mendorongku?"

"Kenapa dimatamu hanya ada Hinata, Sasuke? Apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya aku?"

Sasuke memegang bahu kiriku sambil menatapku, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku, "Hahaha, kau sudah tertular oleh mata Hinata yang buta! Kau tidak pernah menyadari seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Sasuke! Hanya ada Hinata dan Hinata! Hei.. Lihatlah Sasuke, aku bahkan jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang Hinata yang BUTA itu!" teriakku kalap.

Terlihat bahwa Sasuke benar-benar marah, tapi aku tak peduli, ini yang aku inginkan, membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kupikir kau adalah kakak Hinata yang baik.. Tapi ternyata salah, ku tak lebih dari seorang bajingan yang dengan teganya menghina adiknya sendiri seperti itu! Aku mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh hatiku! Tidak peduli bahwa dia buta atau semacamnya!" jelas Sasuke.

"Arrghhh!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku, berharap rasa sakit ini keluar bersama suaraku yang melengking. "Aku bahkan lebih dulu mencintaimu ketimbang gadis buta tak tahu diri itu!" geramku frustasi. Sudah cukup, berlama-lama disini akan membuatku lebih tega membunuh Hinata saat dirumah nanti.

"Kau salah, Sakura! Kau yang sebenarnya buta.. Buta akan cintamu sendiri.." kata Sasuke yang sekilas aku dengar sebelum aku menghentakkan kaki dan melenggang jauh dari sana.

Kau benar, Sasuke. Akulah yang buta.

**xxXXxx**

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi. Semua begitu menyakitkan untukku. Hari ini aku baru sadar bahwa Hinata selama ini merebut segala yang aku punya. Mulai dari kasih sayang orangtuaku, sebagian hartaku, dan Sasuke.

Aku merasa kebencianku pada Hinata benar-benar membara sekarang. Tubuhku terasa panas, termasuk kedua bola mataku yang saat ini meneteskan airmata. Hatiku sungguh pedih.

Tak terasa aku terus berjalan hingga sudah berada di depan rumah. Aku sudah muak, tak peduli sekarang adalah jam pulang Hinata. Toh, ia sudah ada Sasuke. Aku tak perlu lagi menjemputnya.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku, dan mengunci diri. Aku berdiri di depan cermin besar diatas meja rias. Aku bingung, apa yang salah denganku? Aku cantik bukan? Mataku juga indah..

Aah.. Mata, ya? Apa Sasuke menyukai gadis buta?

Kuambil gunting dari meja laci. Saat itu juga, kudengar suara pagar rumah terbuka. Aku tahu itu pasti Hinata bersama Sasuke. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku duduk disisi ranjang merah mudaku, dan mengarahkan gunting tajam itu kearah mataku sendiri.

Bila memang menjadi gadis buta dapat mengalihkan Sasuke dari Hinata. Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Walaupun itu dapat menghancurkan hidupku. Asal kesempatan untuk bersama Sasuke ada. Aku rela.

Benda tajam itu semakin tajam mendekati mataku. Sesenti lagi..

**To be Continued~**

A/N : Uwaah~ Kenapa Naka malah nulis fict GeJe dan sok-sok nge-Angst kayak gini? Padahal Camaraderie sendiri terlantar Gak papa kan readers? Soalnya Naka pingin nyoba nulis fic Angst.. :)

mind to review?


End file.
